Rised Miracle
Rised Miracle is case #26 of Police World Tour Edition setting in Tahiti Island and it's case #5 in Oceania. Case Background The teams gets into the touristic island of Tahiti to find the Miracle Necklace. The team checked up an small island in the near a pile dwelling... in which they found tied up a corpse eaten by piranhas. Milo and the player recognized the victim as a familiar suspect: Robert Hawthorne, the sheep farmer the team met at Sydney. The team opened the investigation for him and discovered some clues leading to a cave with a delerict Pirate ship. The team investigated the ship and found a matchbox marked with a message reading "Gang meeting, 3:30pm" with fingerprints belonging to "Alana of the Sea" the crazy mermaid girl that the team met at New Calledoine. Alana was happy to see the team back. Milo was curious to know how a girl like she managed to come from New Calledoine to Tahiti. Alana claimed that the seas brought her to Tahiti, helped by her fishy friends to bring the love to the island. Milo still believed that was suspicious. The team also found a message in a family photo of Danna Paula reading "Traitors like you deserve to drown". The team found out that the message was written by Danna's younger sister, Clarissa. Clarissa claimed that she hated her sister because she leaved the police and thus, leaved the cause of saving her parents. Clarissa though that Danna did not cared about them. The team also found a video in a camera, showing the victim, Robert, and the expedition man from New Zealand, Johan Kramer. In the video, Robert was arguing with Johan about his part of the money by selling Miracle Necklace. Johan demanded Robert to be patient as they needed to contact their buyer of the necklace first. The team confroned Johan about the video. Johan didn't denied he was a member of the gang all this time and showed relief for Robert's death. During the chapter end, Marceau Rosebaux told the team to get into Tahiti's docks because some masked men of The Oceanic Gang were trying to escape. The team managed to get into the docks. Herbert Feeney, The Captain Salteri and unkown man with a tribal mask were aiming with guns at the player, however, thanking God that an aborigen saved their butts, they managed to put Herbert and Salteri under arrest, meanwhile the 3rd masked man escaped in the conmotion. The aborigen that helped them was Mike Muhatmuy, and old friend of Marceau. Mike told to the team that hand his people were protesting against the unification of Oceania and becoming part of the UK. The team investigated the docks and found that Alana was present there. Alana kept being delusional, caring of fishy creatures an crabs. Milo concluded that Alana was, indeed insane and they left her at the beach meanwhile she sang to her fishes. The team decided to investigate the ship again and they found a torn picture of Clarissa disguised as a robber along with Danna. The team confronted Clarissa and she told them that she was helping her older sister to do heists in the Oceanic Gang. Clarissa said that she actually hated Danna for leaving the gang, saying she was more brave than Danna. The team also a diary reading "Danna, please don't do the heist, we'll find another way" followed by a kiss print. The analyzed the lips prints and they were shocked after finding that they belonged to Marceau Bordeaux. Milo and the player had no other than flagging their own field expert as a suspect. Marceau was annoyed when the team threated him as suspect but revealed the truth to Milo and player: Danna was his wife. The team was shocked. Marceau revealed that both he an Danna were married but after Danna left the police to become a thief. he felt that everything between the two...broke. The team got back to the Docks at chapter 3 and according the Mike the aborigen. The masked man returned at the docks so the team found all evidence left and decided to put an end to the murder investigation of Robert. Clarissa was incriminated as the killer. The team were shocked once again at finding that teenager like her could be able to murder. Clarissa told the team she woulddo everything for the cause (and for getting the money to save her parents). Clarissa told that when she got the order of the murder, she accepted and killed Robert, because Robert was just an obstacle in the Oceanic Gang. Clarissa was treated as an adult and she got a 20 year life sentence. During The Sea Necklace 5 the team went to visit Hudson Farim in prison again. Hudson told them he ordered Clarissa to kill Robert only to kill two birds with an stone, because he got rid of Robert and made "Danna, the traitor" suffer. After this,he told the team that they almost succeed because they catched all main members of his gang... minus one. The team counted all the members: Charlie Culkin, Danna, Sugilite Moretti, Tianamen Webber, Johan Kramer, Captain Salteri, Herbert Feeney, Robert and Clarissa; making a total of 9. Hudson told them that the best way to catch the 10th member was at the referendum of Oceania's Unfication. Hudson revealed to the team that the necklace's cost was expensive enough to buy the whole islands of Oceania and their master plan was to make Oceania their kingdom after selling the necklace to their unkown buyer. Aside from this (with Danna's help) The team managed to invesitigate the belongings of Burkaso Alzi, a very famous drug-dealer that operated in Tahiti years ago but he vanished from the country one day. In his belongings, the team found a "crime modus operandi" map that was going to help them at their next destination. During chapter end, Marceau Bordeux alerted the team that the referendum for Oceania's unification was going to happen at the island of Nauru, so the team flew there. Stats Victim *'Robert Hawthorne' (Tied up and the sand and devoured by piranhas) Weapon *'Piranhas' Killer *'Not Yet Incriminated' Killer's Profile *The killer eats crustaceans. *The killer has pearls *The killer is a woman. *??? *??? Suspects *'Alana of the Sea' (Crazy girl) Age: 23 Height: 5"5" Weight: 121 lbs Blood: AB+ "Profile": *The suspect eats crustaceans. *The suspect has Pearls. "General Appearance": She is covered in seaweed, she dons a shell crown with tips, she has a now-orange dress tied up in her breasts and two shells covering her tits. ---- *'Clarissa Paula' (Danna's sister) Age: 16 Height: 5"6" Weight: 119 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": *The suspect eats crustaceans *The suspect has Pearls "General Appearance": Cowboy girl look: Cowboy Hat, bone necklace, leather jacket, scars. ---- *'Johan Kramer' (Expedition Man) Age: 35 Height: 6"0" Weight: 172 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": *The suspect eats crustaceans *The suspect has Pearls "General Appearance": Black long hair, Red neckerchief, Green Adventurer Shirt, Blue big backpack. ---- *'Mike Kamealoha '(Aborigen man) Age: 26 Height: 5"9" Weight: 172 lbs Blood: B+ "Profile": *The suspect eats crustaceans *The suspect has Pearls "General Appearance": Cowboy girl look: Cowboy Hat, bone necklace, leather jacket, she is covered in carbon dust and has bruises because of her crash. ---- *'Marceau Rosebaux' (Field Expert) Age: 28 Height: 5"8" Weight: 142 lbs Blood: O+ "Profile": *The suspect fishes *The suspect eats dates "General Appearance" She has a blue dress, He has black hair with a blue headband, she has wrinkles and has a headband. Crime Scenes *Exploding Reserve - Oil Tower *Beach - Palm trees *Atoll Coast - Island Cottage